


Ain't No Storm

by helens78



Category: Firefly
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Podfic Available, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-14
Updated: 2005-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal and Zoe have been working odd jobs together for a while, but they're not suited to it.  Finally, Zoe says something that gets Mal thinking.  Prequel fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This would come before the flashbacks in _Out of Gas_. No spoilers.
> 
> **Podfic!** I podficced this one, and you can find it [on my website.](http://helensfic.net/podfic/2012/aint-no-storm-by-helens78/) :)

Zoe doesn't like it here. Hell, Mal doesn't like it here, either. It's not home. But there's no home to be had, and Mal's tired of fighting. He's ready to make do with what he's got.

He says those magic words again, the ones that have started to feel more sarcastic than truthful, when they're knocking back a beer together, exhausted from a hard day of mining work. Neither one of them's suited to it, but it's a job, and it's the first one they found where they could stick together and be sure neither one of them was going to get any trouble by it.

"Any port in a storm, Zoe. Any port in a storm."

Normally Zoe just nods and goes on drinking. Tonight she's looking pensive, and she picks at the label on her bottle a while before she looks up at him.

"You know the problem with that, sir?"

"What's that?"

"Ain't no storm anymore," she says. And she heads on back to her room.

* * *

Mal's still thinking about it later that night. He can't sleep anyway, and now he can't get Zoe's words out of his head.

_Ain't no storm._

Mal mulls on that a while, rolling over on his back and thinking. _So what if we don't gotta go to port?_

_-end-_


End file.
